


季旻X顾寻秋

by erchafenyian



Category: Original man characters
Genre: M/M, 年下, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	季旻X顾寻秋

顾寻秋是被股间那条灵活的舌头舔醒的。  
那条舌头带着不寻常的温度，慢慢地舔过穴口的每一寸肌肤，红肿的小穴露出来微微外翻的嫩肉被舔的通红，隐隐约约还有一丝粘腻地水声传入他的耳朵，他闭着眼睛默不作声的由着那人舔弄穴口，只有微皱的眉头和半红的耳尖可以看出他的情动。  
顾寻秋前三十年的人生中似乎工作时间占据了大半，整日埋头于实验室的研究项目已经让他身心疲惫，没有什么多余的精力来思考这些情情爱爱。  
季旻，他名义上的养子，拉着他一脚踏入了情欲的深渊。  
顾寻秋平日是羞于启齿这些情事的，在他看来在床上说出一些调情的荤话就好比做了十恶不赦的坏事，都让他十分难堪。他不是被季旻第一次舔穴，平常在做爱的时候季旻都会先把他的后穴舔软然后用手指扩张好再进入，可是每次总被舔到浑身发软发热难以自持的时侯就被季旻坏心眼的停下，他也只好红着眼眶死咬着手背等着那股冲天的快感慢慢消失，往往手背被咬到渗血，他也说不出一句祈求的话来。  
他实在是说不出口让季旻帮他舔穴这种下流的话，此时此刻只能强忍着磨灭他意志的快感装睡，死咬着牙关不让呻吟流露出来。  
季旻修长的双手轻轻掰开顾寻秋的臀瓣，生怕把人惊扰，他小心翼翼的把舌尖探入那人微肿的穴口，那里仿佛还带着昨夜因为不停摩擦而产生的热意，他也不急着把舌头探向深处，只是浅浅的在穴口打转，留下一片暧昧的水渍。他见自己这般舔弄那人都没有醒来的趋势，便起身从冰箱里拿来一罐酸奶，一手掰开那极具手感的臀肉，一手把冰凉的酸奶倒在了穴口上  
“唔...”顾寻秋鼻腔里发出一声闷叫，被这突如其来的凉意惊得几不可闻的颤抖了一下  
季旻把剩下的酸奶随手放到了床头的柜子上，用手把快要流下来的酸奶抹到了泛红的臀尖，但不免还是有一些顺着股缝流到了囊袋，激得顾寻秋难耐的扭了一下身体。  
季旻几乎要把整张脸埋入他的屁股，舌头放肆地舔上了酸奶，把酸奶一点点吸吮到嘴里，肉肉的臀尖被亲的泛红。酸奶是冰的，舌头是烫的，顾寻秋被这双重的快感刺激得眼泪都要流出来了。  
当季旻把臀尖的酸奶全数吃到了嘴里时，穴口周围的酸奶已经染上了顾寻秋的体温，他的舌头一圈圈的围着穴口打转，津液的水光布满颜色艳丽的洞口，淌下股沟，叽叽咕咕的水声充斥着整个房间，舌头慢慢刺进小穴，再抽出再刺进，像性交的动作一般，又用舌头带着一点酸奶顶进了穴口，画面像极了精水从穴口流出来的样子，他看着不禁呼吸加重，年轻的身体哪能经得起这番撩拨，于是更加卖力的把剩下的汁水吮吸干净。  
顾寻秋看不到舌头是如何舔弄他的肠壁的，但能感觉到那条舌头舔过红肿脆弱肠壁的感觉，身体更加敏锐，稍微一点刺激都引得他浑身颤抖，但他只能死咬着嘴唇，满眼含着泪光。  
“爸爸，别装睡了，我舔你小穴舔的爽吗？”季旻躺回了床上，侧着身体搂着顾寻秋纤瘦的腰肢，把下巴搁在他的颈侧用气声问道。  
顾寻秋把脸埋向枕头，脸上的红润不知是因为季旻的那句荤话还是被舔的动情了，阖上了泛着水光的眸子，一声不吭。

季旻虽是他名义上的养子，可和他还是有血缘关系的。季旻是他姐姐的儿子，当年一家三口在路上出了车祸，是夫妻二人拼了全力才保了季旻一条生命，而那时的他不过也才十八九岁，经历了失去亲人的痛苦，还要凭一己之力照顾一个三岁的婴儿。  
顾寻秋不愿意动用姐姐姐夫的赔偿金，只好整日没日没夜的工作，一日三餐没有固定的时间，往往是正吃着饭，就被叫回实验室检查数据，好在一个实验项目忙完，他也能拿到一笔不小的数目，所以季旻从小生活也算无忧。  
两人虽在一个屋檐下生活，但每日的交集并不算多，季旻也是在他十五岁那年才成为顾寻秋法定意义上的养子的。当初顾寻秋也只是随口一问，没想到少年一口答应，原因无他，季旻只是想通过这种方式让那人多关注他一点，多了解他一点。  
少年人的心思是很难琢磨的，一个人越是不注意他，他越是想求得那人的注意，所以在学校混的风生水起，打架少不了他，学习成绩好被老师表扬也少不了他，不管是好的还是坏的他通通尝试了遍，但最终换来的不过是一句“自己的事自己注意分寸”  
他气不过，但也无可奈，最后震惊的发现自己的目光总是不由自主的跟随着那个人。只要顾寻秋在家，他的目光就总是紧紧的黏在他身上，看那人服帖的衬衫下包裹的细瘦的腰肢，看西装裤里随着走路颤抖的翘臀，看那张时时刻刻禁欲的精致的脸庞，看那人在扣紧的白色实验服下诱人的喉结，身体里突然涌起一股难以名状的感觉，叫嚣着把那人压到身下狠狠的操弄，撕碎那张冰冷的面皮，让那个人骨子里的淫态流露出来。  
他们的第一次是季旻强行占有了顾寻秋，他一开始虽然不情不愿，但很快就被做爱带来的铺天盖地的快感冲碎了理智，和他的养子保持着一种难以启齿的肉体关系。  
顾寻秋清冷了小半个辈子，从不知做爱竟然是这么快活的一件事情，少年胯间昂扬的性器搅动他的肠肉，龟头研磨他的敏感点，一阵阵强烈的快感深深的刻在了他的脑海里，往往只是单纯的想想就能被滔天的快感吞没。

季旻没耐心让他胡思乱想，扳正他的脸让他与自己对视。少年的眼眸清澈透亮夹杂着明显的情欲和占有欲，他含上了那张被咬的洇红的嘴唇，细细咂弄着：“爸爸尝尝自己的味道骚不骚”，说完便更加大力的伸舌与他交缠，顾寻秋的嘴都被嘬麻了，舌根流水不止。  
顾寻秋仅仅只是被一根舌头玩弄，四肢就发软不止，推上少年的胸口的手力道小的像是抚摸，季旻抓着他的手摸过自己紧实的胸膛、整齐的腹肌，年轻有力的身体对他有着无限的诱惑力，他不自觉的加大了力道，想细细感受皮肉下跳动的年轻血液。这个动作无疑点燃了季旻心中的那团火，他迅速起身抓紧了顾寻秋的腰肢，把自己高翘着流水的粗长巨物甩到那瓣紧实的臀肉上，啪啪作响，一阵酥麻顺着拍打的地方寻上了脊椎到了发顶，他情不自禁的颤了一下，有些急迫的想被滚烫的性器填满。  
季旻看出了他的难耐，故意用艳红的龟头摩擦着被他舔软的后穴，前端早就渗出的精水混合着先前的口水使整个柱身泛着水光，那个烂软的骚洞一张一合的想要吸着肉棒进入，季旻却偏偏不叫它如意，只是浅浅的在入口打转。  
“爸爸，你叫我一声老公我就操你”说完便用手扇打着他的屁股，白腻的臀肉布满红色的掌印。  
“啊...不要...”顾寻秋的屁股异常敏感，仅仅只是拍打两下就刺激的他叫出了声，显得难堪又色情。季旻也坏的很，老是让他在床上叫这些暧昧的昵称，往往还要不停的叫他爸爸来提醒他们之间不同寻常的关系，他的性子本就冷淡，虽说在床上会因为情动而失去理智，可叫季旻老公，他真的难以做到。  
“爸爸怎么不听话，爱人之间叫声老公不是很正常的事吗？”  
“唔...谁和你是爱人...”  
季旻听了这话急了眼，不顾那个开合的穴口是否能承受他的入侵就全根顶入，不留一点喘息的时间就开始大力的抽插。顾寻秋的脸埋入床单，腰陷下来，屁股高翘着，被死死的钉在了那根粗硬狰狞的性器上，脆弱的穴口承受不住如此大力的顶弄，颜色变的深红，穴口周围也被囊袋打的发麻，他的嘴里无意识地发出一连串呻吟，平常清冷的模样全无，脸因为呼吸不畅而微微发红：“啊...季旻...不要了...轻点...啊..”  
“爸爸和我不是爱人吗？那我们是什么？你不会到现在还觉得我们是炮友吧？”  
“唔...”顾寻秋闷哼一声，既没否认也没承认，但是他内心真的是这样认为的，季旻太年轻了，不到二十岁，还有太多的变数，没有理由一辈子栽到他身上。虽说他也才三十岁，风华正茂，身边不乏女性追求者，可他依旧觉得季旻太耀眼了，浑身上下都写着阳光，每次摸过他皮肤的手滚烫，亲他嘴的唇炙热，烧的他整个人晕乎乎的，只想永远趴跪在年轻人的身下被狠狠操弄，在感情上他早就沉沦了，可理智告诉他不行，他不害怕被人说什么伦理，只害怕多年之后季旻热情散去，又留下他一个人。如果只是保持着这种肉体关系，当情热散去时，两人还能保持着体面的父子关系。  
“爸爸，你怎么不说话了，我们到底是什么关系？”说着便更加用力的将自己炽热的性器捣进去，顾寻秋有种被操到窒息的错觉，所有的器官因为这场性爱而沸腾，嘴角来不及吞咽的津液流了下来，支支吾吾的说着不成调的话“你...你太年轻了...”  
季旻无可奈何的叹了一声，炽热的手掌顺着他的脊椎摸上了光洁的蝴蝶骨，减缓了粗暴的动作，将他压在床上裹入自己的怀中，慢慢摩挲着他的皮肤，声线低且哑“感情不会因为年纪小就廉价，你也不能因为我年轻就不认可我的感情吧，那我也太惨了，初恋就交代了自己的身体，然后还要无疾而终”，语气里竟然带着一丝委屈。  
顾寻秋一不小心被道破了内心的想法，一时间有些不知所措，身后那具身体烫的他无法正常思考，只想让那粗长发热的阳根填满他，他哼哼唧唧的扭了扭身体，季旻把他从正面抱起来，一个挺身将他颠起，一瞬间他像是一条濒死的鱼被扔到了岸上，尾巴一翘一翘地只想着被海水猛烈地浇灌，直到他又落回了那根赋予他灵魂的巨物之上，才舒服地叹出了声。  
“爸爸答应我好不好”季旻一直重复着这句话，好像他不答应才是做了什么伤天害理的事情。  
他在混乱的情事之中动摇了决心，在细碎的呻吟之中夹杂了一声“好”，但还是被季旻捕捉到了。  
“爸爸，爸爸，你不准反悔”  
季旻的声音一瞬间提高了，胯下的动作也随之加快，他整个人兴奋地浑身颤抖，腰腹紧绷，带着少年独有的力量，疯了似的往里操弄，嘴里不停的叫着爸爸，有力的胳膊把他紧紧的箍在怀里，胯间的粗大撞得臀部啪啪作响，一下一下的顶着顾寻秋的敏感点，他被操的浑身僵硬着痉挛。这个姿势他身体不好放松，生怕一个不小心就掉了下去，心里和身体的双重紧绷还有股间明显的快感带给了他一种不同寻常的快感，这快感慢慢汇聚，直冲下身，他无力的蹬着双腿，后穴猛烈收缩，前端竟然喷出了一股淡黄色的液体，他被操尿了。  
顾寻秋哽了一声，感觉自己随时会羞愤的死掉，他用含着水光眼睛瞪着让他丢脸的罪魁祸首，谁知那人咧开嘴角，用力亲了他一口，哑着嗓子说：“你看，年轻多好，年轻能把你操尿”。


End file.
